Property
by LordPotatoSama
Summary: I wrote some yandere LuluxVeigar, but what if... The tables were turned, and Veigar became the yandere?
1. then he appeared

Ever since she kicked him out, things have been strange. Things were strange before he left too. One morning, she awoke and the Veigar she knew was gone, and not in the goodway.

It started with little comments that were very unlike him. Things like, You look so cute, or, I bet you smell nice. It got to the creepy point though when he began to be there all the time, just, watching her.

She kicked him out out of fear, and that, was the biggest mistake of her life.

Then, things began disappearing. Small, personal items, like her hairbrush, her favorite dress, lots of , soon, she noticed one lock of her hair became much shorter, then one day, pix vanished. That day, she heard a knock on her door.

"Hel-"

At the doorway stood the familiar black yordle. The tiny master of evil seemed..off somehow…

"Veigar, are y-you okay?"

He had a very creepy smile on his face, then Lulu saw it- The corpse of pix dangling out of Veigar's metal clad hand. She stumbled back in grief and horror. "V-vei...w-wh…" Lulu screamed, and slammed the door, before running upstairs and hiding. Soon, she heard the door be blasted open.

"Where are you, Lu?" He called "Don't worry, I won't hurt you~"

His voice had an unusual tone of lust to it…. And it scared her.

Footsteps came up the stairs, and the door to the room she hid was opened slowly. Lulu could feel her heart stop. How did he know which room she was hiding in? She held back sobs. Would he find her? Would she die like Pix?

Veigar stopped, and Lulu let out a squeak of terror, before covering her mouth, and praying that he didn't hear her.

Her prayers were not answered.

She realized too late that Veigar was walking over to where she hid. She climbed out of hiding and ran to the window, and attempted to jump out. She was horrified when a metal clad hand reached out and pulled her back to the dangers of inside. "N-NO! LET ME GO!" Lulu screamed.

"I'm sorry, my beloved, but I can't do that."

Next thing she knew, on the ground, with dark matter hurling towards her.

Lulu awoke in a strange room. She looked around, then started crying. She was going to die like pix…. The door swung open, and in walked her worst nightmare.

"Good morning, my tulip, did you sleep well?" Lulu attempted to crawl away, only to realize she was chained to the bed.

"V-veigar…" She muttered "p-please let me go…." She began to cry.

Before she could pull away, she was in his arms, furthering her terror. "L-let me go!" Lulu cried

Veigar pulled chin up, and pressed his lips to hers, surprising the yordle, who began to cry more furiously.

Veigar broke the kiss for air and looked down at her. Lulu looked away, now more scared than ever.

(A/N will continue if you guys enjoy it, also, what ever you think might happen next might get written into the story...)


	2. Life in her new home

Lulu sat quietly in the room she was being held in. It had been a month since her capture, and everyday was hell. She wasn't allowed to go outside, she wasn't allowed to talk to anyone other than Veigar, who forcefully kissed her almost everyday. If she talked about anyone other than Veigar, or broke his rules, she was beaten, or forced to sleep in a cage located in Veigar's room.

The door opened, and Veigar walked in. "Good morning, Lulu…"

Was it morning? Lulu lost track of time….. Her room was windowless, and there was no clock, so it was hard to tell. Veigar walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "How are you feeling today?" That was another thing. He was uncharacteristically gentle when he wasn't mad….

Lulu was silent. She didn't really want to speak to him, especially after what he did to pix…. He began to stroke her hair. "You look lovely today…" He said, as he buried his face in her neck.

Lulu was silent.

"You're still thinking about that Fae?" Veigar asked "He was expendable, as well as in my way, I only did what was necessary."

"..."

The black yordle sighed. "Anyway, you have free reign of the mansion now." He stood and walked towards the door. "Hopefully having more to entertain yourself with will make you more lively…." With that, he left.

Lulu sat for another hour, before deciding to get up and explore. She avoided Veigar's room, where she knew the tiny master of evil was, reading his dark magic tomes. She instead headed for a large door at the end of the hall-The library.

The room was huge, lined wall to wall with books of all sorts. Lulu climbed into one of the chairs in the center, and sat. She definitely prefered the library over her room….. It even had a window…..

Her moment of happiness was disturbed when she heard Veigar's voice from the doorway. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Lulu stayed silent, but visibly tensed up.

She heard him walk up behind her. Then she was picked up, and Veigar buried his nose in her hair. "I know you've been avoiding me…" He whispered. Lulu continued to ignore him.

Veigar sighed and put her down. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Lulu stayed silent. He picked her up again, and carried her downstairs, and into the kitchen, before placing her on a chair and going over to his cooking set up.

Once he was done, he carried a plate piled with food over to her. Lulu looked away. Veigar sighed, and left. Once he was gone, Lulu ate a little. She had to keep her strength up, but she didn't want to make Veigar happy.


	3. Sneaking out

One day, Lulu found the door to the outside unlocked. Silently, She dressed up in clean clothes, and grabbed a cloak from the closet, and snuck out. She knew that Veigar was out, and wouldn't be back for several hours, so she had plenty of time to explain her situation and get back before he even had a chance to know.

She walked through the forest. It seemed to be the dead of night, so Veigar was probably out doing his evil business…. Lulu shuddered. Hopefully he wouldn't be home until after she got back….Heaven knows what he would do to her if he found out…

She arrived at a small house outside of bandle city….her house…. Hopefully someone from the league of legends was there looking for her….

She ran over when she saw the light of the lantern. Someone was there! She got closer, and immediately recognized Tristana.

"Who are you?" Tristana asked. Lulu pulled down her hood. "LULU! Where have you been? I heard you retired and-"

Lulu explained everything.

"Oh my god…." Tristana whispered, then her expression turned from shock to anger. "I knew that bastard couldn't be trusted!"

Lulu nodded then realized- It had been three hours! She needed to get home before Veigar did.

Before Tristana could say another word, Lulu ran off into the distance back to Veigar's house. On her way back, she ran into someone's chest. Lulu looked up, only to be a pair of yellow eyes, glowing with rage.


	4. Who did you talk to?

Next thing she knew, Lulu was being dragged by her hair, back to that horrid place. When she arrived, she was dragged up to the third floor, then into the attic, where a new cage was. She was thrown in violently. Lulu clutched where her head had hit a metal bar, and looked up at Veigar, who was radiated intense anger.

"Who did you talk to." He spat "You will tell me now."

"I-i didn't talk to anyone!" Lulu said quickly

"Liar." Veigar growled.

"I-i'm not lying" Lulu was terrified of what he would do to Tristana…

To her surprise, she was removed from the cage, than slapped. Lulu crumpled to the ground, and veigar climbed on top of her. "Guess we have to do this the hard way." He he smiled and carressed her cheek. "Time to steal your other first~"

Realizing what he meant, Lulu screamed, and kicked him in his crotch, causing him to yelp and crumple to the floor. Lulu stood up and ran to the door, only to find it locked.

"No,nonononnono…" She muttered, as she tried to force the door open. She resorted to throwing her weight against is when she heard Veigar getting up. She was torn away from the door and pinned down. Her clothes were torn off, and left to a rumpled pile beside her.

Veigar ran his fingers through her hair. "This is your last chance,who did you talk to."

Lulu cried "I can't tell you! You'll kill her!"

"Kill who?"

"Tristana said-" Lulu quickly covered her mouth, and Veigar smiled insanely.

"Very good." He climbed off of her, and put her in the cage.

"D-don't do anything to her! Please!

Veigar turned to her, an insane smile plastered on his face. "Better get comfortable, you aren't leaving for awhile…" With that, he left.


	5. The end

Lulu awoke to the sound of the attic door opening. _He's back…._ She thought. As if on cue, in walked Veigar, carrying a burlap sack. "Gotta present for you." He dropped the sack, and a moan came out of it.

Lulu's eyes grew wide with horror when she remembered the events of a few hours ago. She knew exactly what was in the bag. "N-no…" Lulu began to cry. "N-NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Veigar made a wide, insane smile. "Sorry, unfortunately, I can't do that. What you did was completely inexcusable, after all…." He poured Tristana out of the sack. She was beaten up, and bleeding from her forehead, her eyes showing fear and anger.

"Let us go you bastard." Was all she said, but Veigar ignored her, and walked over to the chest in the corner.

"Here's what happens to those who try to steal _**my**_ tulip. He removed an axe, and Lulu's heart stopped.

All she could hear was her own voice as she begged him to let Tristana go. But that never happened. Like an executioner, he raised the axe over Tristana's now terrified form. There was a scream, and down went the axe.

Lulu shut her eyes, and her begging was drowned out by Tristana's screams, which eventually ceased, and a few minutes later, so did the axe.

Lulu heard the cage door open, and she was dragged out, and forced to kneel where the scent of blood was at it's worst.

"Open your eyes, see what your recklessness had made me do." Was all he said.

Lulu slowly opened her eyes, and then stumbled back in terror at the sight of Tristana's corpse. She felt sick, and bile was building up in her throat. Veigar rubbed her bare back as she vomited, unable to handle the sight before her. All her hope, gone, just because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Lulu barely noticed or cared when Veigar picked her up. She was broken now, all her hope gone. "Come on…" He said "Let's get you into something warmer.

With that, she was carried downstairs, never to see the outdoors, or pix, or Tristana, or anyone or anything other than Veigar ever again.

(A/n That's the end guys! If it get's enough reviews, I might do some afterstory shorts for it! But for now, that's the end! Farwell! My potatoians!)


End file.
